1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capping head assembly for applying threaded caps to the threaded neck of a container with the maximum applicable torque being selectively adjustable.
2. History of the Prior Art
A common feature on cap applicating machines for applying threaded caps to the threaded neck of containers is a torque limiting mechanism preventing excessive torque being applied to the cap which would result either in the jamming of the cap on the container neck so that it could not be manually removed by the ultimate consumer, or the actual breakage of the cap due to the application of excessive torque.
Magnetic elements have heretofore been proposed as a means for effecting the transmission of a limited degree of torque from a power driven spindle to a cap applicating head assembly, but all such prior art mechanisms were incapable of convenient adjustment of the maximum torque to conform to the requirements of different sizes of caps to be applied by the applicating machine.